If We Owned PoT
by Mikageshi
Summary: Here are 100 changes that I would impose upon the TeniPuri universe. You are welcome to add your own! Let's all pretend to be Konomi Takeshi for a short, sweet while and have our way with the yummy boys! XD Many slash pairings.


**Disclaimer  
**What is the effing need for this when this entire fanfic is really just one long disclaimer? XD

**If I Owned the **_**Prince of Tennis**_**:**

1: Kabaji would have more speaking lines.

2: He would have more days off from Atobe, too.

3: Marui would eventually get high on insulin shots.

4: Niou would trick Kirihara into taking the shots.

5: Shishido and the older Kisarazu twin would not have had the same first name.

6: Neither would have Yagyuu, Wakato, and Chinen.

7: Shitenhouji Chuu would have been located in the Kantou Region instead. (So that we would have watched them way earlier into the series!)

8: Rikkai Dai would be the lead protagonist school of TeniPuri.

9: Hyoutei would be the lead protagonist school of TeniPuri.

10: Fudoumine would be the lead protagonist school of TeniPuri.

11: Higa Chuu would be the lead protagonist school of TeniPuri.

12: Damn—any school but Seigaku!

13: Horio would have even less than two years tennis experience.

14: Sanada and Yukimura would be an Officially Named Pair.

15: As a doubles combination, and as Mr. and Mrs. Sanada.

16: Even better—Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura.

17: We would get to watch Akutsu getting drenched all over. (So that we would see him with his hair down. Wait—save some of that water for Momo!)

18: When their lazy bum of a coach ditches them for a nap, Shitenhouji would pass Koharu off as his replacement.

19: The tennis authorities would find out that Yuuji is Coach Koharu's lover. Or ex. It all depends on whether Momo and Kaidoh are within bird's-eye view of them at the time.

20: There would be even more _sensei­-­_student scandals in TeniPuri. After all, Hanamura's single. And so is Sakaki.

21: Dan would beat the crap out of Ryoma.

22: King Atobe would have owned Prince Ryoma, too.

23: Heck, any one of his opponents really should have crushed the snarky pipsqueak!

24: Gakuto would have a haircut.

25: Or he and Jackal would get together sometime to shop for wigs.

26: An would date Kirihara. (And we would watch the adorably jealous Kamio in action.)

27: Sakuno would date Kintarou.

28: Momo and Ryoma have each other, anyway.

29: Fuji and Yuuta would have never left Chiba and instead attended Rokkaku Chuu.

30: Rokkaku would have kicked Seigaku into the next century.

31: Tezuka would not have a Zone, a Phantom, or any other humanly impossible tennis move named after him and his forefathers.

32: Sanada and Yanagi would not have the same sideburns.

33: Taka-_san_ would be a member of the TeniPuri family.

34: Naughty Ryoma and Momoko would catch Grandma and Grandpa even naughtier in bed.

35: Oh, but they have yet to see their Oishi-mama left alone in the house with their cute little pet Nekomaru.

36: Not to mention their father with his favorite child Kaoru-_chan_.

37: Kirihara's family would be the protagonists for several _chibi_ episodes.

38: Shitenhouji would have the most dysfunctional _chibi_ family of all.

39: Mizuki would be the domestic helper of the whole TeniPuri _chibi_ neighborhood. (He's got the broom and the maid outfit down already…)

40: Shishido would have a growth spurt. At least for him to be able to look his beloved Choutarou in the eye without having to tiptoe.

41: Teams other than Higa would go sleeveless.

42: Yukimura would have been admitted to a hospital that offers blue clothes for its patients to wear. Green just didn't suit him.

43: Yanagisawa would swim in a pond with his own kind.

44: We would get to see Echizen Rinko's present face.

45: Eiji would get his own pet to name after Oishi. Or he could just draw on an egg.

46: Kurobane and Dabide would get a slapstick stand-up gig at a local comedy bar.

47: Never mind. Dabide might die of excessive kicking.

48: Jirou would sleep in Atobe's arms.

49: Zaizen would have gotten to play against Tezuka that time.

50: Miyuki and Kurumi would meet and then see Tezuka and Fuji together. We would finally have _yaoi _fangirls in TeniPuri. Or newly converted lesbians. Or gory suicide scenes.

51: Nanjirou would finally understand why his _sesshounen_ isn't interested in porn.

52: Kamio would play tennis to the rhythm of _Caramelldansen_. (Let's see just how long it'll take for him to collapse in a hip-broken heap on the court.)

53: Tezuka, Sanada, Inui, and the other Constipated Asses of TeniPuri (CATs)—copyright Mikageshi, 2009—would all dance to _Caramelldansen_.

54: Fuji would go on a pool tournament. (Pool meaning billiards. Though I wouldn't mind watching him in nothing but swimming trunks more often…)

55: Kajimoto would totally own a limbo contest.

56: And in the name of switching identities with Yagyuu as best he can, Niou would take up golf.

57: Dan WILL get even cuter.

58: Akutsu WILL notice.

59: Don't we all just love a fluffy romance between a hardcore _seme_ with a soft spot for an oh-so-glompable _uke_?

60: TeniPuri would be Suitable Only for Mature Audiences. (Isn't it already? XD)

61: Sengoku would be Irish.

62: We would get to watch Kaidoh Hazue take the entrance exam for junior high. (Anywhere but Seigaku!)

63: Mizuki would go out with Yumiko.

64: And realize that he doesn't swing that way.

65: And eventually woo the member of the beautiful Fuji family who is least likely to ever want him.

66: May you rest in pieces, Mizuki Hajime.

67: Akazawa would finally get to play his role as _buchou_ of the Saint Rudolph Tennis Club.

68: Oishi and Eiji would educate their successors Kachirou and Katsuo on the art of Tennis as a Metallic Pair.

69: Kirihara would be the lone regular of the Rikkai Dai Tennis Club.

70: Until the non-regulars of Rikkai master _Muga no Kyouchi_. (Well, good luck with that.)

71: Ryoma and Marui would be friends, bonded by a mutual love for masticating bubblegum.

72: Though he didn't chew it, Momo WILL find green bubblegum in his own mouth someday.

73: Atobe would be awed by Hiyoshi's _gekokujyou_ prowess.

74: A railroad station manager would hire Itsuki as Official Train Sound Effect.

75: A doctor would finally come clean and diagnose Tezuka's injury as what it really is: a classic case of tennis elbow.

76: Ryoma and Kevin WILL have that one-set match in the nude.

77: So will Ryoma and Ryoga.

78: Atsushi's hair would grow again, and we wouldn't be able to tell him and Ryou apart.

79: Nah. We aren't as dumb as the late Mizuki Hajime.

80: Oshitari, Yagyuu, Inui, Tezuka, Kite, and Yanagi would have a Push Your Glasses up the Bridge of Your Nose contest.

81: And Yanagi would shock us all.

82: Fuji, Shishido, and Chitose of _Tachikirita_ and Oishi, Kite, and Gin of STONES would fight over which musical quartet-slash-boyband gets to keep Shiraishi.

83: Of course STONES would win. They've got the badass Kite on their side.

84: Unless Fuji sweet-talks Tezuka to defeat Kite in The Ultimate Pillow Fight: Duel to the Death.

85: Inui would concoct a new signature Juice that makes its drinker suck at tennis.

86: Bottoms up, TeniPuri Cast List!

87: While Inui recovers from his multiple beatings and whips up an antidote, a new OVA entitled _Prince of Gymnastics _would feature the boys in leotards. An Oishi episode.

88: Mizuki would flip in his grave for not being in the new episode. Oh, wait. He can't flip. He's hanging upside down where he is.

89: Eiji would run out of his favorite toothpaste again. But luckily, there's an unopened tube in the grocery bag. Hm. It looks minty.

90: Fuji would be happy to receive a gift of a one-time-only used tube of wasabi paste from a red-eyed, swollen-mouthed Eiji.

91: Fuji would take a Tezuka fully equipped with fishing gear on a date… in the desert. (Well, he wants his beloved Mitsu to get in on the cactus craze, too.)

92: Karupin would leave Ryoma for Kaidoh.

93: Ryoma would give up tennis just to win Karupin back.

94: Sengoku would find a hundred-yen bill on the street, spend it on a spin-the-wheel type lottery, win a trip around the world, meet a drop-dead gorgeous exotic foreign chick, invite her back to his hotel room, and run to the nearest pharmacy to buy some "protection." Oho, he's _real_ lucky tonight! Except for that speeding car that just ran over him on his way back…

95: We WILL find out the brand of Ore-sama's shimmering pink lip gloss.

96: The Seigaku regulars would finally walk in on Ryuzaki-_sensei_ drawing sizzling hot _yaoi doujinshi_ of them.

97: We would learn that Kintarou was actually a native in a remote, faraway jungle.

98: Raised by wild beasts.

99: I can't think of a 99th idea. The 100th one is purging all my blood down my nose.

And finally…

100: Steamy shower scenes would abound. I'd DEFINITELY make sure of that. XD

**What about if YOU owned PoT? Quick, tell me in a Review! I'll post 'em up here—with due credit to you, of course—along with 101 onwards. Go~!**


End file.
